


dream end (hiatus)

by Vri



Series: hiding both face and mind [2]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Tags to be added, akechi isnt a dick here, i dont know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-04-07 11:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19084081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vri/pseuds/Vri
Summary: Things are ending.(This is a sequel, so I'll reference things from the previous work in this series, but it can probably be standalone. I think I'll write it like that, anyway.)





	1. to the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> hohohohoho here it is ladies, gentlemen, and people who dont associate with either
> 
> owo

 

> **Futaba: sooo**
> 
> **Futaba: are we gonna talk abt what just happened**
> 
> **Futaba: or like**
> 
> **Ryuji: dude wtf is going on**
> 
> **Ryuji: akechi was gonna kill you**
> 
> **Ryuji: whyd he save you**
> 
> **Makoto: It could be a part of a plan to gain our trust...**
> 
> **Makoto: He may have figured out that we were aware that he was planning to betray us.**
> 
> **Ann: so...you're saying that akechi planned to break akira out so that we would all trust him?**
> 
> **Makoto: I wouldn't put it past him.**
> 
> **Ryuji: dammit akira get online already**
> 
> **Ryuji: we have too many questions**
> 
> **Futaba: wait where are inari and haru**
> 
> **Makoto: Haru is in a meeting, but I'm not entirely sure as to Yusuke's whereabouts.**
> 
> **Yusuke: Om sprry, I'm wirjing in q psntung.**
> 
> **Yusuke: Typung worh pne hsnd.**
> 
> **Ryuji: ???**
> 
> **Ryuji: ?????**
> 
> **Ann: yusuke can you speak japanese please**
> 
> **Futaba: translation: inari is doing something and is trying to use one hand**
> 
> **Futaba: idiot inari**
> 
> **Akira: Okay**
> 
> **Ryuji: DUDE**
> 
> **Ryuji: CAN YOU EXPLAIN WHAT HAPPENED**
> 
> **Ryuji: AKECHI SHOT YOU RIGHT**
> 
> **Ryuji: WHATS HE DOING BREAKING YOU OUT**
> 
> **Ann: ryuji calm down**
> 
> **Ann: he can't answer questions with you screaming at him**
> 
> **Makoto: Agreed, but we really would like to know what happened.**
> 
> **Makoto: It seems too convenient for me...**
> 
> **Akira: Do you want to hear it from me or Akechi?**
> 
> **Ryuji: ...damn hes serious**
> 
> **Ryuji: akira never types with capitals and the little marking thingies**
> 
> **Futaba: ryuji**
> 
> **Futaba: those are called punctuation marks**
> 
> **Futaba: ik its a big word but im sure ur big boy brain can handle it**
> 
> **Ryuji: hey shut the eff up**
> 
> **Ryuji: i forgot ok**
> 
> **Makoto: Either way, I'd like to hear it from the both of you.**
> 
> **Makoto: So, Akira, please tell us what happened.**
> 
> **Akira: ...**
> 
> **Akira: Let's meet tomorrow, after school.**
> 
> **Akira: Leblanc.**

* * *

There was a palpable tension in the cafe as the Phantom Thieves, along with Goro, crammed around one booth. Only Akira seemed to be okay with the detective sitting next to him; Ryuji had scooted as far away from him as possible. The other Thieves on the other side of the table eyed him warily, although it wasn't like he could blame them. He did, after all, have the intention of murdering their leader.

"So." Makoto finally broke the terse silence, although it did nothing to alleviate the tension in the air. "Akira. You were going to tell us what happened, right?" The brunette crosses her arms, seemingly ignoring Goro - for now. "Please. We just want to understand what happened."

There was a pause, and Akira pulled his glasses off (he'd had a spare pair in the attic). Placed them on the table; faced his teammates. It took a second for Goro to realise the symbolism in the gesture, but - they were like Akira's real-life mask. He was basically allowing himself to be one hundred percent open, honest, and vulnerable. He didn't miss the way the raven took a shaky deep breath in.

"Honestly, I don't remember a lot. All I actually remember was that I couldn't get Sae to show Goro the phone." He started, laying his hands on the tabletop. "It's really hazy; they used some sort of drug on me. But I remember him saying that he wouldn't hurt me. Sae showed up, we went in her car, and came here." He chuckled softly, shaking his head. "Goro has a better story to tell, since he wasn't drugged or anything."

All of the attention then shifted onto Goro. He was a bit surprised that no one commented on Akira addressing him by his given name, but whatever. "Well..." He frowns, trying to decide where to start. "Ah, I suppose I should start from the beginning, then."

"Of course, all of you should know the name Masayoshi Shido." A collective nod from all of the Thieves. "He is, as you are already aware, an influential politician running to become Prime Minister. However," Goro hesitated. He wasn't used to speaking about this subject. "He is also my biological father." There's a gasp from everyone and a murmuring of his name before he continues. "I was born out of wedlock. When Shido found out that my mother was pregnant, he immediately left her. That caused her to commit suicide when I was very young." (Goro could hear Ryuji's whisper of "Dude..." in the silence.)

"I was sent from foster home to foster home, never having a permanent place to stay. Always unwanted, taken in only by obligation or by promise of receiving money. That was probably why I developed a strong need to, well, be  _needed_ by those around me. I made myself an honours student, stuck to the rules like a lifeline, and yet no one wanted me." Goro's hands curled around his knees. He felt Akira's slip on top of his.

"I found out about the Metaverse when I was around fourteen. I had found this odd app that I couldn't delete, and when I was watching the news, it was on one of Shido's speeches. He had unknowingly said his own keywords, and...I was transported to his Palace. That's when I awoke to Loki...my other Persona. The one used to enact mental shutdowns and psychotic breakdowns."

Haru let out a soft whimper, and Makoto wrapped her arms around the girl in a comforting gesture. Futaba also had a reaction to his words - not like it was unexpected. Yusuke put his hand on her shoulder, and she leaned into his tall, thin frame. "I'm sorry, everyone...should I skip forward?"

Morgana frowned - at least, frowned as much as a cat's features would allow. "Well, you should probably tell us how Shido being your father connects to any of this." He said, voice full of authority. "After all, that's the really important part, right? You were cooperating with him, after all."

"You're absolutely right, Morgana-san." Goro nodded, unable to look at either Haru nor Futaba. His gaze settled on the black cat. "As he as just said, I was working with Shido. I would be given 'assignments' and I would carry them out, then solve the cases. I was then reborn as the 'Ace Detective of Justice.'" His eyes narrowed slightly at the nickname. "I was only carrying out my duties in order to grow close with Shido; so that he would trust me. I was planning to release the information about my birth, as well as the things that he'd done, after his inauguration as Prime Minister. Whatever happened to me was unimportant - I only cared about dragging him through the mud. If I would go down as well, then so be it."

"Shido wanted the leader of the Phantom Thieves dead - they were, in his opinion, beginning to pose a threat. So naturally, he sent me to do the job. It was entirely my plan, though: infiltrate your ranks as a fellow Thief, coerce you into infiltrating Sae-san's Palace while bringing a police unit inside the Metaverse to apprehend him. I was then supposed to wait for Sae-san's interrogation to end, bring a guard into Akira's cell with me...and kill the both of them."

Goro's grip tightened on his own knees. Akira had to have felt it; he gave Goro's hand a reassuring squeeze. It was hard to believe that he'd been crying and curled-up in Goro's arms. "But when I saw the cell...I simply couldn't do it. I can't tell you why; I don't know why myself. But something inside me simply didn't allow for it to happen." He felt Akira's questioning gaze. He gave a minute shake of his head -  _not now. This isn't a good time._ "It's really quite anticlimactic, but...that is the whole story, at least from my perspective. I will not tell you to trust me; you have every reason not to, after all."

Leblanc was silent for a long time. Even Sakura had stopped whatever it was he'd been doing, before he broke the silence with a cough. "Either way, he brought the kid in and didn't leave the place since." He gave his two cents as he brought over steaming mugs of coffee (and one soda for Ryuji). "So you guys can all take that as you will."

"...So essentially, you brought Akira out on a whim." Makoto summarised, the most deadpan expression on her features. "Well, then. I don't like it, but...what do you think, guys?"

"It's fishy."

"It effin' stinks!"

"Super suspicious."

"It's certainly...unbelievable..."

"I don't know...I don't think I can trust a whim..."

Yusuke remained quiet throughout the Thieves' murmuring, a thoughtful expression on his features. Everyone looked at him for his input with raised eyebrows. "I believe it."

"Wh-Yusuke, what do you mean?" Ann sputtered, blue eyes widening in shock. "No matter  _how_ you look at it, there's nothing about it that seems reasonable!"

The artist merely chuckled softly, shaking his head. "Yes, that is true. However, that is if you look only at the words. But, Ann, I would like to ask you a question." 

With knitted eyebrows, Ann turned to Yusuke in absolute confusion. "Huh? A question?"

"When you're spending time with Ryuji, what is it that you feel?" Yusuke asked, nodding towards the blond boy. "Think about it. Is there anything you would not do for him?"

Both parties in question turned a dark shade of red with the male stuttering, "T-that's different, man! Wait, are you sayin' that-"

"That is precisely what I am saying." Yusuke smiled indulgently, fixing his gaze on Goro and Akira. "The emotions surrounding Ryuji and Ann, Makoto and Haru - they are the same emotions that Goro and Akira have."

"Wait." Makoto interrupted, trying her best to ignore the slight blush on her cheeks. "So you're saying that Akechi-kun and Akira have... _those_ kinds of feelings for each other? And that is the reason for Akechi-kun breaking him out?" She laughs. It's a bit of a sharp sound. "Yusuke, I-"

Futaba coughed, looking at her computer. "Actually...what he's saying is kinda legit. Remember, I bugged Leblanc? Well, uh, I heard some interesting stuff. I dunno if they're ready to share it just yet, but it makes sense."

Goro sighed softly. "Kitagawa-kun, I'm impressed. You're very perceptive when it comes to emotions. Yes, Akira and I...have decided to get together. I was unsure whether or not to share that, since I didn't deem it relevant. But there is reason for me to believe that it was these emotions that kept me from killing him."

"Anyway." Akira spoke up after a while of remaining silent. "Now that that's all cleared up, Goro. I'd like to invite you to the Phantom Thieves, officially this time."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> akechi joins the phantom thieves.
> 
> again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY, CAN I JUST SCREAM REALLY QUICK ABOUT PQ2 AND HOW AKIRA AND YU WERE FUCKING BATTLING AND AAAHHHHHHHHHHH I SQUEALED WHEN I SAW IT???????
> 
> ok im calm now

Akira had just asked him to join the Phantom Thieves. An invitation. He...wanted Goro there. Yes, it did technically make sense, considering what had happened, but...

"I tried to kill you," Goro protested, frowning. "Are you sure your teammates will be okay with it?" While all of Akira's friends were good people, he  _had_ done horrible things that had directly affected them - Sakura, Okumura...he'd killed one of both of their parents. How could they possibly accept him into their team when he had done something like that? "After all, I..." 

Both parties involved looked very uncomfortable. Sakura tried to hide behind Kitagawa, Okumura stared at the cafe table before looking up at Goro with a determined gaze. She was clearly about to say something.

"Akechi-kun," The girl starts, "I don't think I'll be able to forgive you for what you did to my father." Of course she wouldn't be able to. He had murdered her father - directly. Not everyone was Akira, with his unfathomable ability to forgive and to accept even someone like him.

Goro almost missed it when Okumura spoke up again. "However." That was the word that caught his attention. "I understand that you were forced to do what you did. You are not the issue here, Akechi-kun. Shido-san and the harm he poses to Japan's future is our collective problem. For everyone living here, for the other Thieves, and for Akira-kun, I will accept you as a teammate with a goal that aligns with ours." She takes a deep breath before continuing, laying her hands flat on the table. She seems a bit nervous to be saying these things, but...she's changed so much. Akira...had changed so many lives. "I cannot guarantee that I'll be able to like you or trust you, but I will try."

Goro was completely silent for a long time. "Okumura-san...that is more than I could ever ask of you." The brunet's voice was full of genuine awe at the prospect of  _Haru Okumura_ accepting  _him_ as a teammate.

"M-me too!"

The young hacker's voice served to shock Goro even more. Sakura Futaba, formerly Isshiki Futaba...he had killed her mother when she was barely older than he himself had been when his mother had committed suicide. He was the  _direct cause_ of her suffering, of her guilt becoming so unbearable that she shut herself in and even developed a Palace.

Sakura's voice trembled as she spoke. "I-I mean, if you even try to do anything, I can ruin you, s-so..." It was nowhere near as eloquently put as Okumura's words, but it was still incredibly shocking. "J-just make sure t-to not betray our trust!"

"Everyone." Akira spoke up for the first time after requesting that Goro join the Thieves. "We're going to need as many people to help us stop Shido - he's not going to be easy to beat."

Nijima frowned, eyebrows scrunching in thought. "It's true that Shido's Palace will likely not be like the others...he does have Futaba's mother's research on cognitive psience. There's no telling if he was able to do something in the real world that could alter that world." She sighed deeply, pinching the bridge of her nose. Clearly, she's unhappy. "I don't want to say this, but Akechi-kun would be incredibly helpful on this team. He was, after all, the only one who could truly keep up with Akira."

"Ugh..." Sakamoto scowled, crossing his arms across his chest. "Fine. But remember, there are more of us than you, so you better not try anythin' fishy!" The threat in his voice was clear: were Goro to attempt to betray the Thieves once again, he would face them all, one on seven. And while he may have been better than them individually, their combined efforts would likely be enough to win. Numbers were hard to beat, after all.

Morgana hopped onto the table, sitting in the centre authoritatively. "Well," the cat spoke in his odd, high-pitched voice. "I don't personally see a problem. Like Ryuji said, if Akechi tries to do something stupid, then he'll have to fight all of us. And no offence, Akechi, but we can definitely take you."

"Akechi, can I talk to you when this is all done?" Oh, that was odd. Takamaki wanted to talk to him. How strange that she, rather than Makoto or Morgana, would be like the vetting process. "I'm fine with him joining, too." The blonde added as an afterthought, sounding like she'd almost forgotten to say that.

Goro put his best smile on. "Well, then, I must thank you. You were all much more receptive to the proposition than I had thought. And rest assured - I do not have any plans to hurt you or Akira anymore. I cannot force you to trust me, but this is the truth."

"Well, then, any last words, anyone?" No one said a word. "Okay, then, meeting is adjourned."

Just as Takamaki was getting up, Goro walked over to her and lightly tapped her on the shoulder. "You...wished to speak with me?" He asked, hesitantly, 

"Oh, yeah!" The girl smiled. It was too bright. Too bright for someone like him, and for the conversation that had just occurred. "Follow me, we'll go somewhere else."

* * *

Takamaki had led him to a crepe shop. What kind of crepe shop was still open at this  _obscene_ hour, he didn't know, but it was open and Goro was paying.

Blinking at Takamaki's crepe rivaling his own, Goro spoke up in an attempt to understand what was going on. "Erm...Takamaki-san..? What was it that you wished to speak with me about...?"

"Okay, no, first of all, that won't work." Takamaki Ann was an absolute  _hurricane._ How he'd thought that going with her was a good idea, the detective would never remember. "We're going to be teammates, so just call me Ann. I mean, you're already on a first-name basis with Akira, after all~"

Goro choked on a bite of his crepe. "Tak-erm, Ann-san-" An icy glare. "...Ann-chan...?" A reluctant sigh and an unintelligible mutter that the brunet took as grudging acceptance. "I don't quite understand what you mean by that. When did I...?" Frowning at the blonde's playful smile, a flush rose up his cheeks.

Ann grinned, taking a large bite of her own sweet. "Don't worry about it! Either way...it took you long enough." At Goro's confused stare, she continued. "I mean, we could all kind of tell that you had a thing for Akira. Not like we blame you. Almost all of us had a crush on him at  _some_ point."

The detective sputtered, heat quickly rising up to his cheeks. "A-Ann-chan, I don't-we're not-!" 

Actually, what  _were_ they? They had both kissed each other, yes, but...were they in a relationship? Neither of them had directly asked the other out or anything of the sort, but...the moment that they'd shared couldn't mean anything else. "Well...perhaps, but even so..."

Ann's smile was soft. Reassuring. Kind. Almost like Akira's, in a way. "Don't worry! Just as long as you don't hurt him or anything, we'll be fine. Or at least I will."

That was more reassurance than anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry the end of the chapter was rushed. i just,,lost inspiration for their interaction and forgot what i was gonna do with them because im an irresponsible writer who doesnt take notes B)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooooo ive been lazy and stuff.
> 
> i dont know if i wanna continue my tokyo ghoul au in all honesty.
> 
> hEY DO YOU WANNA KNOW HOW MANY AUS I HAVE? THEYRE IN THE END NOTES
> 
> this is devolving into a chatfic because i cant think.

In his apartment, Goro had a lot to think about. He...had told the Thieves his most guarded secret. They knew who he had been working for. They were planning on infiltrating his Palace. It felt like a massive weight had been lifted off of his shoulders - only to be replaced with another one. While he was certain that Okumura and Sakura would be uncomfortable working with him, that wasn't his biggest issue. The real problem was that he had to make sure that Shido remained oblivious to everything that was going to happen; make sure that he knew nothing about Goro's continued involvement with the Thieves, of Akira's not being dead.

It was a lot. While Goro had always been good at keeping secrets, it was far more weight than before. After all, he had something to lose.

Taking a shaky breath in, the detective checked his phone to see that he'd been added to the Thieves' group chat.

 

> **Goro: Oh, hello.**
> 
> **Goro: I see I've been added back.**
> 
> **Goro: It's not been too long since I've been here, but...**
> 
> **Goro: It still feels as though I haven't. Not for a while.**
> 
> **Goro: It's quite strange.**
> 
> **Futaba: lmao**
> 
> **Futaba: you sound like inari**
> 
> **Yusuke: ?**
> 
> **Ann: oh welcome back!**
> 
> **Ryuji: dude, its been like 2 days**
> 
> **Ryuji: or are u getting all sentimental**
> 
> **Futaba: he totally is**
> 
> **Goro: I am not.**
> 
> **Futaba: uh huh**
> 
> **Futaba: anyways**
> 
> **Futaba: we were thinking**
> 
> **Futaba: and by we i mean i was thinking**
> 
> **Ryuji: thats never good**
> 
> **Futaba: shut up ryuji**
> 
> **Futaba: as i was saying before i was rUDELY INTERRUPTED**
> 
> **Futaba: akechi should get a new codename**
> 
> **Futaba: yknow like**
> 
> **Futaba: new start and all**
> 
> **Ann: ooh that's actually a good idea!**
> 
> **Ann: what do you think, goro?**
> 
> **Yusuke: How poetic...**
> 
> **Goro: I...**
> 
> **Goro: I'm unopposed to the idea.**
> 
> **Goro: Unfortunately, I don't have any ideas as of the current moment.**
> 
> **Ryuji: uhh, how bout arrow? like that one show on webflix**
> 
> **Ann: ryuji no**
> 
> **Ann: thats stupid**
> 
> **Futaba: ^^^^**
> 
> **Ryuji: i was just askin**
> 
> **Makoto: How about Ace?**
> 
> **Makoto: Although that may be too similar to his title as an ace detective.**
> 
> **Futaba: HOLY SHIT MAKOTO**
> 
> **Futaba: DONT JUST EXIT LURKER MODE LIKE THAT JFC**
> 
> **Futaba: I HAD A HEART ATTACK**
> 
> **Yusuke: That may simply be all of the candy you have been eating as of late.**
> 
> **Futaba: no one asked inari smh**
> 
> **Makoto: Regardless, how do you feel about the name Ace, Akechi-kun?**
> 
> **Goro: While it's a good idea, I'm not entirely sure.**
> 
> **Goro: It's no slight to you, Nijima-san.**
> 
> **Goro: I just...don't know if it fits me.**
> 
> **Goro: I'm no ace.**
> 
> **Akira: deuce**
> 
> **Yusuke: Insinuating duality. It is also an enjoyable card game.**
> 
> **Haru: I quite like it!**
> 
> **Futaba: FFS WHATS WITH EVERYONE LURKING**
> 
> **Yusuke: How do you like it, Akechi?**
> 
> **Goro: I...**
> 
> **Goro: Akira, that's actually very clever.**
> 
> **Goro: If you all don't mind, I would like to be addressed as "Deuce" in the Metaverse.**
> 
> **Ryuji: ok but like**
> 
> **Ryuji: what did yusuke even say**
> 
> **Akira: morgana is laughing at you ryuji.**
> 
> **Ryuji: damn cat-**
> 
>  

Goro found himself smiling at his phone screen as he watched the rest of the Thieves bicker with one another. They'd always been like this, but he'd never really had the chance to appreciate it, not with his plan to...murder Akira. Goro would have to convince Shido that he'd completed his mission; he knew that his father would be calling. As long as Shido didn't ask too many questions, though, Goro should be fine.

Right?

As soon as the thought popped into his mind, his phone started ringing and  _speak of the devil, it's Shido_. Of course it's Shido. Sighing, Goro picked the phone up and, with a cold and emotionless tone, fed Shido the first lie about his objectives. At least, the objectives that the politician had given out.

"My job is complete."

Goro's job was nowhere near complete, not in any sense. The job that Shido had given him wasn't complete - Kurusu Akira was still alive. And he was perfectly fine with that. But the real job - to take Shido's heart - that most certainly wasn't complete, either. It wouldn't be complete for a while, either. The ship Palace was definitely very, very difficult to traverse through, even with Goro's connection to Shido. Undoubtedly, it would be even harder for the other Thieves, being completely unknown to Shido.

" _Good,_ " his father's voice came through the other end of the phone, breaking the detective out of his thoughts. " _You've done well, Akechi. Now, the Phantom Thieves will no longer pose a threat. I can now take this country._ "

Goro couldn't stop his lip from curling at the thought of Japan being lead by Shido. A country with  _him_ at the forefront...it was enough to make him shudder in fear at the possibilities. But he wouldn't allow any of those thoughts to somehow leak into his tone. "Thank you, sir." Was his only answer, false politeness lacing his words. 

Shido's smirk was  _audible_ on the other end of the line. " _Everything will come into fruition soon. It's all thanks to you, Akechi. I'll be certain to compensate you for all of the hard work you've done. Tell me, is there anything in particular you'd like?_ "

There was still that small part of him that enjoyed being praised by Shido. Goro  _hated_ it so, so much - that twitch of pride upon receiving recognition from his father. He still couldn't squash it, no matter how hard he tried...but no matter. Shido would be dealt with, in a much better way than Goro could do himself. A smile formed upon his lips at the thought of stealing his heart. "No, not really. I'm actually thinking of settling down and living a normal life from here on out - well, as normal as I can get, what with being an Ace Detective and all." A polite chuckle. Shido was no different than the audience of a show.

"I suppose you don't have very many desires at your age, hm?" The politician laughed as well. "Very well, then. I'll let you know if you have another job to complete."

_Oh, if only you knew, Shido-san. If only you knew._

* * *

"Hey, Goro?" Akira asked over Leblanc's counter. "I have something to show you later today. What are you planning to do after you leave?"

The brunet couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the proposal. "I don't have much planned, but I do have to tutor a classmate around four. Is it something related to our project?" Since there were a few customers around, Goro had to quickly improvise a way to disguise talking about Thief business.

Akira was quick to catch on, nodding. "Mhmm. I found a place where they have good supplies. They have a location in Shibuya. Do you think you'll be able to make it?" The raven tilted his head in inquiry, wiping a cup with a washcloth. "If not, we can figure out some other time to do it. The project isn't due for a while, anyway."

Goro laughed - something about that statement was just so  _normal_ , given what they were really talking about. "Akira, it's not good to procrastinate," he chides the younger boy. "I'm nearly finished with this coffee, anyway. Please do let Sakura-san know."

Upon hearing his name, Sakura lifted his head, sighing. "Kid, I told you, just 'Boss' or 'Sojiro' is fine. And it's fine, I can take this." With that, the surly shop-owner hustled the pair of them out of the cafe.

"Akira, where exactly are you taking me?" Goro asked, genuinely curious as to what could be in Shibuya. "You get most of our equipment from around here, don't you?" His eyebrows knitted in confusion as he tried his best to figure out what Akira had planned.

Unfortunately for Goro, Akira just laughed and grabbed Goro's hand. "Don't worry. It'll be fine."

_Yeah, that's reassuring._

"Goro, you have two Persona, right?" Akira's voice was much lower, almost impossible to hear even in the quiet streets of Yongen-Jaya. "I think you'll be able to see it..."

Utterly perplexing. Akira really wasn't helping Goro understand. "Yes...? Akira, what exactly does that have to do with anything? I get that we may be going to Shibuya, but  _where are we truly going?_ " Something told the detective that Shibuya wasn't the real destination.

"It is a place between dream and reality, mind and matter." Akira replied with a completely straight face, but his tone gave away the fact that he was barely hiding a snort at his own words. "Don't be too scared," he added as an afterthought once they had both boarded the train.

 

A while later, the pair stood in Shibuya, and Goro had no real choice but to let Akira drag him through the crowds and streets. They got to an alleyway, and Akira nodded. "This is it. Can you see it?" He asked, and for some reason, he seemed...apprehensive.

At first, Goro only saw a normal alleyway. But he blinked once, and - that's when he saw it. Prison bars, glowing a faint blue, with a little girl sitting on top of them. Said girl was dressed almost like a prison warden, especially with her rather frightening-looking baton. Akira seemed to notice Goro's shock at that door just sitting in the real world - he'd seen something similar in Mementos a few times, but he'd never investigated, and the girl was entirely unfamiliar to him - so the raven took Goro's hand and gave a reassuring squeeze.

The two of them approached the blue door, and the blue-clad girl frowned at Akira. "Who said you could bring another person, Inmate?" She asked, rather rudely in Goro's not-exactly-humble opinion. "Seriously, I don't even think he can see the d - wait." The girl's bright gold eye narrowed. "You...have the same power as the Inmate, don't you?" Even with something that could be taken as praise, the girl's harsh tone made it sound like an accusation. Goro was really not liking this little girl.

"Calm down, Caroline," Akira raised a placating hand before Goro could start spitting fire. "This is Goro Akechi. He's another Wild Card - he has two Persona. I was wondering if you could also help him with his Persona?" He asked, giving the little girl pleading eyes.

The girl - Caroline - groaned loudly. "You're the one who's going to explain this all to our Master." She grumped, opening the door and kicking the both of them inside. 

Once Goro was inside, he was met with a circular room with prison cells and  _oh_ , both his and Akira's attire had shifted into a prisoner's garb somewhere along the way. Whoopdee doo. Focusing his attention outside the bars, the detective was met with the sight of Caroline and a near duplicate of her - just with a different hairstyle and the eyepatch covering the other eye - and then an old man with a very long nose.

"That's Justine and Igor," Akira supplied very helpfully, nodding to Caroline's twin and the old man respectively. "I go here a lot so that I can work on my Persona."

A deep voice that could have only come from Igor -  Goro refused to believe it could come from Justine - interrupted whatever the detective might have said to Akira in response. "Well, this is quite a surprise." A low chuckle. "To think that there would be two Wild Cards within the same Velvet Room at the same time. This is certainly...unprecedented."

Igor gave Goro a wide smile - one that deeply unnerved him. "My name is Igor. I am the master of the Velvet Room. And these are my attendants, Caroline and Justine."

Akira coughed to get Igor's attention, seeming a bit nervous. "Erm...I actually had a question. Since Goro is a Wild Card like me, do you guys think that you would be able to help him fuse Persona and all that?"

Justine shook her head in response. "Unfortunately, a new inmate must come in through his own volition. Until he can prove to be able to visit the Velvet Room on his own, we will be unable to assist him." One thing was for sure, Justine was much, much more bearable than her sister. At least they weren't both batshit insane.

"So then, if I am able to find this place on my own, then I will be able to receive the same assistance that Akira has?" Goro asked, looking directly at Igor - only to jump back in shock when Caroline slammed her baton against the bars.

"Know your place!" She snapped, glaring daggers at him. "The only reason you're here right now is because of your bond with the inmate! If you were able to gather up the balls to face what's inside your heart, then you might be able to come here on your own. But for now, you're just a plus one."

Akira sighed. "So it'll take some time, but if he works at it, he'll get in?" With an affirmative nod, the raven turned to Goro. "Okay, well, let's go."

"No slacking off!" Caroline yelled after the both of them as Akira tugged Goro out of the Room. 

_If I can face my own heart...?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so like. i have so many different aus im crying.
> 
> i have:  
> \- a dancer au  
> \- a metahuman au (like in the flash)  
> \- this one au inspired by another fic I FORGOT THE NAME OF SMH but its where akira is one of goros personas yee haw  
> \- a half baked pokemon au  
> \- au where goro goes to shujin instead of uhhhh whatever school he goes to lmao  
> \- singer/band au  
> \- a mute!akira au that was in one of my oneshots  
> \- au where akechi was also in kamoshidas palace and joined the thieves from there (real original, i know)  
> \- kimi no nawa au  
> \- detective coworkers au  
> \- akechi joins pt earlier au  
> \- akira has a palace au  
> i have a few more but i cant think of them haha
> 
> im actually gonna put this on hiatus to work on the last one because i...need it. itll be combined with some of the other ones, so hehe


End file.
